1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing apparatus, a user detection method and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses are provided with an energy-saving mode in order to reduce standby power consumption. The image processing apparatuses stand by in the energy-saving mode while they are not used by users. There is known a technology which detects an approach of the user using a human body detection sensor in such an image processing apparatus to start returning from the energy-saving mode, and thereby reduces a wait time period from user's arrival at the image processing apparatus to become operational.
In order to detect the user's approach faster or to reduce an erroneous detection of the user's approach, a plurality of human body detection sensors may be installed on the image processing apparatus (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-059186). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-059186 discloses an image processing apparatus which forms different detection areas by a plurality of human body detection sensors and detects an approach of a user to the image processing apparatus.